nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Play Gaming
Cloud Play Gaming ''- Season 1, Episode 10'' Prev: Kitty Adoption Next: New Orans' Bicentennial Cloud Play Gaming 'is the tenth Season One episode of the 2nd fan-made Ni Hao, Kai-Lan series and the show's tenth overall episode Plot Kai-Lan and her friends are invited to join an aerial tournament in the clouds. Cortish, however, isn't up to it. Kai-Lan and the others strive to encourage him to join them. Episode (The episode starts off with Kai-Lan pacing around a mailbox. She was waiting for something. Then, a red balloon flies down with a message tied on the string. Kai-Lan grabs the balloons, and unties the message.) * {'Kai-Lan} "It's Lulu!" (She runs to the castle. Her friends are watching "Jok-a-tory Clown". Kai-Lan busts into the room.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey, guys! I have an announcement to make!" * {Inferope} "What is it?" * {Kai-Lan} "Well, I got a letter from Lulu, and there's something special going on in her cloud town. Aerial City. There's an aerial tournament taking place in the clouds, and she wants us to take part of the tournament." * {Loundro} "That sounds crazy awesome!" * {Croaminch} "Ah'll say!" * {Inferope} "Yeah! That sounds like fun!" * {Gwallon} "I agree." * {Chimasey} "I'm definitely in." * {Sunflowy} "That..." * {Munloosh} "Sounds..." * {Sunflowy & Munloosh} "AWESOME!!!" * {Minstite} "I'm in!" * {Blantachu} "Me too." (All except Cortish were fine with that decision. Cortish wasn't so sure if he wanted to join. He never really liked being in front of a crowd. He was terrified by that decision.) * {Blantachu} "Cortish my friend. Are you not fine with that decision?" * {Cortish} "I....I don't l-like being in front of a crowd." * {Kai-Lan} "I understand you're scared, Cortish. But we might need you one point during the tournament." * {Croaminch} "Just give it a try." * {Kai-Lan} "They just want to see what you're best at. The Aerial City tournament is going to contain a couple of courses, and the players have to go through the courses base on what they're good at. And then, the tournament ends with a special surprise." * {Cortish} "Oh...I guess I'll come along too." * {Loundro} "Awesome!" (hugs Cortish) "I knew you'd say that!" * {Kai-Lan} "Okay! Since everyone agrees to join, we're all going to Aerial City by a 'special someone'." (There was tapping on the window. Mr Dragon is there.) * {Kai-Lan} "Mr Dragon is here!" * {Sunflowy} "Wow! He's a dragon like Blantachu!" * {Minstite} "Are we seriously going to ride on him?" * {Kai-Lan} "We sure are." (The friends go outside the castle. They hopped aboard Mr Dragon, and soon was taking them to Aerial City. Kai-Lan sees Lulu's house, and behind it is Aerial City.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh! There's Lulu's house! And behind it is Aerial City!" (Mr Dragon takes them on the super-huge cloud. The friends got off Mr Dragon.) * {Everyone} "Thanks for the ride, Mr Dragon." (Mr Dragon nods his head in response, and flies off. Lulu comes out of her house.) * {Lulu} "Kai-Lan! I'm so happy you're here." * {Everyone} "Hello, Lulu." * {Lulu} "And everyone else is here also. Come inside." (Kai-Lan and friends enter Lulu's house.) * {Munloosh} "Wow! Your stuff is floating!" * {Gwallon} "It looks wonderful in here." * {Chimasey} "I agree." * {Lulu} "Why don't we practice before the tournament? Tell me your talents." * {Inferope} "Roller skating." * {Loundro} "Running fast!" * {Gwallon} "Climbing." * {Sunflowy} "Bouncing." * {Munloosh} "Pogo-jumping." * {Chimasey} "Swimming." * {Blantachu} "Flying." * {Cortish} "...M...magic." * {Kai-Lan} "Mine is scootering." * {Lulu} "Those are all wonderful!" (Everyone cheered. After practicing, the gang are in black and purple jumpsuits. Cortish was shaking with fear. There was already an audience, and he was afraid of messing up. Kai-Lan walks up to him.) * {Kai-Lan} "So, Cortish. Do you think you could try to make your magic powers the final act of the tournament." * {Cortish} "Um..I...I don't know." * {Lulu} "If you get too scared, maybe I'll do with with you." * {Cortish} "No...thank you, Lulu." * {Lulu} "Oh. Well. Okay, Cortish." * {Loundro} "This will be awesome! People will be so amazed at how fast I run!" * {Inferope} "I think the crowd will be a lot amazed with me. I am boss at roller skating." * {Kai-Lan} "We can be awesome at anything, you know. Now, come on. Let's go out there." (Kai-Lan and her friends go out into the field. Yeye took part as the announcer.) * {Yeye} "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Aerial Tournament, where we'll see the eleven players down on the cloudy field. They have to go through their obstacles, and the last player will take the golden ring and toss it into the rotating holes! First up, Loundro and Sunflowy!" * {Referee} "On your mark, get set...GO!" (Loundro and Sunflowy take off in an unexpected pace. Loundro has the golden ring in his hand. After his running segment, he gives the ring to Sunflowy. She bounces through hula hoops.) * {Yeye} "And there she goes!" (Sunflowy giggles as she hops. Then, she gave the ring to Munloosh. He pogo-bounces off to the end of his segment.) * {Sunflowy} (cheering) "Come on, Munloosh! You can do it, boy!" (The green cat speeds up the bouncing. The ring was passed on to Gwallon. He commences to climb up a ladder out of clouds. It was an easy go. When Blantachu flies by, the panda jumps onto his back. He gave the dragon the ring, and the panda jumps off of his back and on a fluff of clouds. Blantachu makes a loop around a few hula hoops. Then, he skydives down. The crowd were amazed by what they're looking at. Blantachu made a sharp turn and gives the ring to Chimasey. She dives down and swims. What Kai-Lan doesn't know about her is that she is fast underwater.) * {Kai-Lan} "Wow. I never knew Chimasey could swim that fast." (After a while, Chimasey gets out of the body of water. Next is the segment with roller skating and scootering. Inferope had the ring, and roller skates to the end of his segment. He gave the ring to Kai-Lan.) * {Kai-Lan} "Xie xie, Inferope." (Kai-Lan commences to ride her scooter down a cloudy hill. After that, she gives the golden ring to Cortish.) * {Kai-Lan} "Your segment is last. Go for it." * {Cortish} "...I...I'll try..." (The alien takes the ring from her. The ring turns into a ball. It bounces off, and the alien has to chase it. Eventually, he got it just before he could reach the rotating holes. It turns back into a golden ring.) * {Inferope} "Go, Cortish! Toss that ring into the hole!" (Just before he had a chance, a lanky-looking vulture comes up from behind him. The vulture honks loud enough to startle Cortish. The ring fell from his 'hands'. The alien tries to grab for it, but he jumps for it. He realized that he's falling through the blue sky. The crowd gasped. Kai-Lan and her friends, even Yeye, saw this and they were shocked.) * {Chimasey} "Someone catch him!" * {Blantachu} "I'm on it." (The dragon zooms down to catch Cortish. Everyone cheered when Blantachu caught the alien on the back. He flies him back on the clouds. The rest of the gang run over to them.) * {Gwallon} "That was very close!" * {Croaminch} "It was! The way you swooped down to save him is very heroic of you!" * {Loundro} "Croaminch? Where were you?" * {Croaminch} "Ah'd rather watch. Besides, ah'm awfully slow when it comes to games." * {Kai-Lan} "I see. You're a bullfrog, after all. And bullfrogs don't move around as much." * {Lulu} "We might do one again tonight. So get ready, everyone." * {Cortish} "Again? Tonight?!" * {Inferope} "Uh, oh." * {Loundro} "I'm pretty sure tonight's tournament is gonna be even better than this." * {Lulu} "But your courses are switched, and Cortish will remain as the last one. I know you'll get that ring in the hole." (The others try to make the red alien feel less scared. But it was not working.) * {Cortish} "No...NO! I don't want to!" (He dashes off.) * {Lulu} "Why did he run away? Is it something I said?" * {Kai-Lan} "It's just that Cortish does not like performing in front of other people." * {Lulu} (sigh) "I feel like this is all my fault. I should've had planned to do something less frightening for Cortish." * {Croaminch} "We don't blame you, Lulu." * {Sunflowy} "Right. This was ''something big you plan for us to do, right?" * {'Lulu'} "I guess so." (''looks around) "Hey, where did Cortish run off to?" * {Blantachu} "I believe he...I...I don't know where he went." * {Loundro} "We have to find him! He's our friend! What do we do? If we don't find him, then who will take his place?" * {Minstite} "Loundro, why are you acting so worried? I've never seen you like that in my life! Usually, you're so tough and care about nothing." * {Loundro} "Ever feel guilty about dragging your friend into doing something that's completely out of their comfort zone?" * {Kai-Lan} "...Oh yeah. So, it wasn't totally my fault either." (Yeye comes into the scene.) * {Yeye} "Kai-Lan. What happened? Where did Cortish go?" * {Kai-Lan} "That's what I want to talk to you about." * {Inferope} "Kai-Lan. Minstite, Loundro, and I will go find him." * {Kai-Lan} "You do that." (Minstite, Inferope, and Loundro set off to find Cortish. They first went to cloud forest.) * {Minstite} "If I were a little red alien, where would I hide?" * {Inferope} "Wait a second! I know where he is!" * {Minstite & Loundro} "Tell us!" * {Inferope} "Whenever he wants to be alone, he's usually in a small dirt spot. He makes really great friends with the insects." * {Loundro} "Awesome! Let's go find him!" (The three boys head deeper into the cloud forest. Cortish is near a cloud ant hill, and cloud ants are crawling around. Two of them are talking to him.) * {Cloud Ant #1} "What's the matter, Corty?" * {Cortish} "I let my friends down. They'll never forgive me for ditching them like that. But, I'm deathly afraid ''of being in front of a crowd." * {Cloud Ant #2} "Oh, I feel you, red guy. Kids like you do have a hard time when they're put on the spot. It can be a bit spooky." * {Cloud Ant #1} "I agree." (All of a sudden, Cortish heard faint voices in the distance. He recognizes those voices; Minstite, Inferope, and Loundro.) * {'Cortish'} "Minstite? Inferope? Loundro?" * {'Minstite'} "Oh, there you are." * {'Inferope'} "Cortish, I understand you're afraid to be put on the spot. but..." * {'Cortish'} "No! I don't like that!" * {'Loundro'} "But Cortish, those people only want to see how good you are." * {'Cortish'} "Still, I don't want to go out there making a fool out of myself." * {'Loundro'} "Then, do you mind if Croaminch takes your place?" * {'Cortish'} "Yes. I prefer to watch safely from the audience." (The four boys went back to the tournament.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "How did it go?" * {'Inferope'} "Not good. He just wants to watch instead of perform." * {'Croaminch'} "Does that mean ah take his place?" * {'Loundro'} "Yes." (Kai-Lan was happy to hear that, but felt a bit sad that Cortish decides to quit and not perform in the tournament.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Croaminch, are you sure you can keep up?" * {'Croaminch'} "Don't you worry none. Ah'll be fine." (The scene cuts to the tournament at night. All of Kai-Lan's friends, except Cortish who is watching from the audience, are in their positions. Croaminch takes his position.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Are you ready, Croaminch?" * {'Croaminch'} "Ah sure am!" (And, the tournament begins. The friends' obstacles are in the same order. When it's Croaminch's turn, he takes the golden ring and tries to hop quickly to the rotating wheel with holes. Suddenly, as he throws the ring he slips and the ring hits him in the face. Because the ring was made of hard gold, it hit him so hard he was knocked unconscious. The crowd gasped.) * {'Yeye'} "Uh oh. It looks like Croaminch has been knocked out." * {'Chimasey'} "Oh dear!" (Kai-Lan and the others rush over to Croaminch. Yeye came as well, with nurses following behind him.) * {'Chimasey'} "Yeye, will he be okay?" * {'Yeye'} "I'm not sure, but he ''did ''get hit pretty hard." * {Nurse #1} "We'll see what we can do for him." (One of the nurses takes Croaminch in their arms and they walked off. Lulu flew by.) * {'Lulu'} "This isn't good. What are we going to do?" * {'Gwallon'} "We need someone to wrap this up." * {'Munloosh'} "But who?" * {'Sunflowy'} "What about Cortish?" * {'Loundro'} "But, he can't do..." * {'Kai-Lan'} "But you guys, we need him." (''calling out) "Cortish! We need you!" (Cortish heard Kai-Lan calling him.) * {Kai-Lan} "Cortish! We need you!" (The others join along. Cortish looks worriedly at the crowd before he finally goes into the field. Kai-Lan and the others cheered.) * {Cortish} (sigh) "I can do this." (Yeye blows his whistle.) * {Kai-Lan, Chimasey, Munloosh, Loundro, Sunflowy} "You can do it, Cortish!" (A white light surrounds Cortish, and he madly zooms through the clouds. But then, he bumps into the vulture that startled him earlier. As that happened, the ring fell out of his hand and it fell through the middle hole, which is the hole to win. The crowd cheered.) * {Munloosh} "Middle hole! MIDDLE HOLE! IT FELL THROUGH THE MIDDLE HOLE! WOO!" * {Sunflowy} "That...was...GREAT!!!" (The kids and Yeye were back on the ground and at their home.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, '' ''Today was the best day I've ever had. The first tournament my friends and I attended was a lot of fun, until I learned that Cortish is afraid of performing in front of a large audience. But in the end, he somehow got over that fear, and it turns into a happy ending. End of episode.